Content in Silence
by NightmareHorizon
Summary: An Akatsuki and OC story! Lemons soon, promise! Itachi's a big character... if you know what I mean!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hands. Mouths. Skin. FIRE.**

It was all she could think about. Moving into the Akatsuki hideout. They, luckily, hadn't noticed that she was in the attic. It's not like they needed to know she was there. They all were too consumed in their lust and work (Kakuzu seemed only into his money).

She was intrigued by Itachi, though. How he was silent and scary with people around, but alone- he was different. He would whisper to himself, so low that her ears couldn't hear it.

That was a first. She was, after all, Yuki Sanctum. The family name was false, of course. She was still a Jounin. She had never been beaten by anyone other than Kakashi, and that was on a bad day.

She was good at what she did.

But she had left the Leaf village. She'd gone when they told her that she would have to kill her adoptive father because he had betrayed village secrets the Rain village. She refused.

Anyways, all she could think of was Itachi. His face, body, and even his soul had a twisted beauty. The long black hair and red eyes. She loved his mystery.

As she sat on a rafter above Itachi and Kisame's shared room Itachi walked in and closed the Japanese paper door. His long black hair was tied back by a string and his cloak was unzipped. His face was swoon worthy, and Yuki made an amateur mistake. She sighed.

Itachi's hand barely moved as he threw his stars at her. His head had snapped to look at her as she jumped to the rafter in front of her to dodge the attack.

"My name is Yuki, and I've left the same village you did." She allowed herself a bit of confidence as she swung off of her perch to stand before the gorgeous man.

"I didn't ask," he growled out.

She was about to throw out a sharp retort when the door slid open behind her, causing Yuki to spin herself around to look at the intruder of their moment.

Itachi bowed slightly. "Leader-sama." His voice was low and he sounded pissed.

Pein looked at them. His orange hair stuck out all over the place, his metal piercings made him look exotic. His deadly eyes moved to examine Yuki in an interested fashion.

"So this is our guest. I knew you'd be a work of art, but nothing as fantastic as this." He moved forward to take her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki snatched her hand away from the S-rank criminal. "Gods! You're a creeper!"

The man let out a dark chuckle. "You'll do as I instruct if you wish to be one of the Akatsuki, Yuki Sanctum."

Itachi's eyes shot to Pein's. His thoughts were obvious. Why was she welcome there? His sharingan were bright and his eyebrows were slightly raised.

"She is a top rank ninja. She has the right to claim a place here, as she so wishes. Our dear Yuki has been living in the ceilings for near a month now." And with that, Pein became his normal-silent- self and walked off.

Yuki's POV-

I stared with wide eyes at the open door. My hand shakily moved to my lips. It troubled me that a man -no, a monster- like Pein had noticed my presence. I had blocked my chakra.

"You will share Itachi's room." I heard from down the hall.

"Of course I am..." I said it without thinking. I turned to the man standing beside me. "Umm... You aren't going to, uh, rape me... Are you?" I blushed.

"I only do that to slutty WOMEN," he stated. "Not to silly Girls. Now, go to bed. Tomorrow you shall meet the others." He pointed to his full sized bed that lay across from Kisame's.

My reaction was instinctual. "No."

Itachi gave me a smile. It was horrifying. I felt two hands suddenly. One on my upper left arm, pushing. One on my waist as I can down onto the bed. His body was pressed against mine. He place his face two inches away from my own. His breathing was even and rhythmic. I found myself adjusting to be in tune with his in the moment we stayed like that.

"You will do as I say." His voice was dark. His eyes turned to their natural coal pigment. "Just go to sleep." He rolled off of me, pulling the thin blanket over us.

And I didn't resist...

As I fell into the pit of blackness sleep had given me, my heart raced. His hands. His eyes. His lips. His arms. And there I was. Fire surrounded me. I couldn't find him.

I began to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note!<strong>

Okay, a short first chapter, but I needed to go ahead and start. Next chapter is coming soon!

Reviews are welcome! Please, can we keep the flames cool? I want opinions, but be civil, loves!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki's POV

There was a soft hand against my burning cheek. Long and cool fingers moved to pull my sodden hair from my forehead. There was warm but comfortable breathing against my skin. It reminded me of the summer. It was soft and-

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shot up from the mattress. I glared at Itachi with a fiery passion.

His eyes were cold and held no more emotion than they usually did. "You were having a nightmare. It was very annoying."

"Well gee, I'm _so_ _sorry!_" I growled lowly at him. "How dare you be pissed at me for having a nightmare about y-" I stopped myself quickly.

I had been having a nightmare about him, and I wasn't going to allow that knowledge to be his. His eyes bore into mine, but he wasn't going to know. He would have to go beyond trying to scare me if he had any hopes about knowing what was on my mind.

"What was the dream about?" Itachi's voice was monotone, but it seemed almost warm. "Do not lie to me, and do not think I will not penetrate your mind."

"Go. Ahead."

But Itachi sighed. "Fine," he said softly, lying back onto the bed. "You can keep this from me, but you are so annoying. So, little girl, will you be joining breakfast willing?" He moved to slip an arm under my neck, and his other hand came to rest on my stomach lightly.

"I-I'll go to breakfast," I said as firmly as I could, but it was still soft. I tried to sit up and pull away from Itachi.

"Oh, I did not mean now. You and I will travel down in… a little while." Itachi rolled over on top of me. His breathing was normal, and I did my best to match it. His heart was steady in its rhythm, but mine was chopped. "You seem nervous." It was almost a purr.

I took a deep breath. "Nervous? You'll have to do much more than a little harmless flirtation to make me nervous, killer." I was surprised by the strength in my voice.

"And what, little girl, makes you think that I won't just have my way with you?"

I gave him a deadly look. "If you would remember what you said last night."

He gave a dark chuckle and came to whisper in my ear, "But I am, as you have pointed out, a killer."

"But that doesn't make you a liar." I found braveness in myself.

My hands went to the cloak that hung around the Uchiha's lean body. I removed it from him in one elegant move. My hands came back up his cool arms and I pulled my body up to his. My lips pressed to his upper jaw and slid down. I breathed in his scent as slowly as I could. Tenderly, I pulled away the fishnet shirt that clung to Itachi. I could feel it as he brushed back my brown locks from my neck. His lips were warm against the nape of my neck. My fingers slid to the band of his pants.

"It's cute that you think I would actually have sex with you," Itachi said with a dark chuckle.

That did nothing but piss me off. I laughed. "It's cute that you think it's your choice."

It suddenly wasn't a game anymore. My legs wrapped around his thin muscled waist and flipped us over. My lips ravaged his, and he was all but fighting to get away. In an instant his tongue was sliding over my bottom lip, and as I opened my mouth he shoved his tongue in against mine. I playfully pushed against him.

Itachi, though he seemed to enjoy us tangling together -my fingers wrapping into his hair along with his hands sliding up my shirt- he didn't seem to be happy with my dominance over him. He pushed us over so that he was on top of me. In an instant my shirt was pulled off and my pants glided down my legs. His hands were everywhere. His pants were missing in the next second, and my lack of underwear became very noticeable.

"I-Itachi… I need you…"

He chuckled darkly and thrust into me. It was a swift and clean motion. It hurt, but as he moved his hips sharply the pain grew and then subsided to a longing pleasure. His mouth was all over my skin, as were his hands. It was too short lived. As his hands were on my hips the pleasure became too great for my mind to even comprehend. It was a strange thing. His mouth on mine, his pelvis against mine, and his release into me just as I climax myself. There was a gentle way he cradled me to his chest when he pulled out of me. He seemed almost loving, but my mind knew better.

"You're welcome," he said in my ear playfully.

"Go back to sleep, jerk." I pressed my face into his shoulder and closed up my eyes.

"Whatever you say, little girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note!<strong>

OKay, I know, it's a bit sketchy with the lemon... I was in the room with my parents.

R & R please and thank you!

I love you all! Thank you for the reviews and favorites and all of it!

- Nightmare Horizion


End file.
